


A Throne Of Stars

by noahsweetwine



Series: shameless wonder [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2870693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsweetwine/pseuds/noahsweetwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 3 things Bellamy grew to love about Clarke, and one thing he loved since the very start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Throne Of Stars

 

**_1._ **

The first thing he realizes about Clarke Griffin is that she's stubborn. If she wants to move camp, she'll move camp. If she wants to give away her rations to some tiny 12 year old, you'll bet she'll do it (and then starve for half a day, all the while insisting that of course she wasn't hungry and that they must be imagining things). 

At first he'd hated that about her, he hated that she'd risked her own fucking life to go and find Jasper, just because she thought that maybe, just maybe, he could still be alive. But after she'd dragged that kid's sorry, bleeding ass back to camp, yelled at at least 20 people, and then flat out refused to let Bellamy say a word about what had happened to her, he began to admire it. 

Maybe she put everyone before herself and maybe that was going to get her killed one day, but for now she got stuff done. Jasper recovered (as she'd insisted he would), and the 12 year old kid she'd given her rations to lived to see another day. Bellamy realized that without her, without her tell-me-what-i-want-to-know-or-so-help-me-God-I-will-stab-your-eyes-out voice that could lead several armies and her battle speeches that could win wars, the whole camp would likely be dead. And he realizes he cares about her, only a little, and only because she is necessary, but, all the same, he still cares.

**. . .**

  **_2._ **

The second thing he noticed about her was her optimism. Everything a member of the 100 did had consequences, sometimes they were good consequences (like when they fired the rockets into the air and were noticed) and sometimes they were bad (like letting Murphy back into camp, only to let everyone get sick). But even if the end result sucked, Clarke had a way of making the cup half full, so to speak. 

When he killed Dax while the 2 (well 3, including the dickhead) of them were out exploring, she held his hand and muttered that it was a good thing he wasn't dead. Bellamy almost lost it right there. How could she not see that there was nothing good about what had happened? another one of their camp was dead, no thanks to him, and somebody on the Ark was responsible for the attempted murder. Why couldn't she see that Octavia was never going to be able to look at him the same way, that the camp would fear him, not respect him as they did Clarke?!

But just as he was opening his mouth to try and talk some sense into her, he looked over at her, and stopped. There were tears running down her cheeks, leaving tracks in the mixture of dirt and blood that coated them. 

It hit him hard in the chest that Clarke Griffin wasn't being optimistic because it was just something she couldn't help, she was being optimistic so that maybe, just maybe, they would all learn too look at things a bit differently, so that nobody had to feel the kind of pain that she felt when something horrible happened. She was faking optimism so that she would be the only one who suffered. And as much as Bellamy couldn't stand how fucking selfless she  always was, he couldn't help but admire that. And so he vowed, right there, sitting next to her sobbing form, that he would learn to help her carry some of that weight, because god forbid she would be crushed underneath it. 

 

**_**. . .** _ **

**_3._ **

He hates that she's a better leader that him. He hates that it's her demand that gets then out of camp and not his that makes them stay. And no matter how many times Octavia tells that he's just too...loud....to make a great leader, Bellamy is determined to be just as good (or perhaps even  better) at leading their people. 

But one day, as they sit, gathered around the fire, Bellamy watches her. And he notices that inside of staring into the fire, as everyone else seems to be doing, she's looking around, glancing from face to face, seamlessly picking up on every single emotion that their people are expressing, and it hits him. 

She isn't choosing what is best for the group based on what she thinks, she's listening to silent conversations and picking up on sighs and deciding, based on majority, what to do, and he wonders if he'll ever be as good of a person as she is, but he still vows to try. 

 

**_**. . .** _ **

**_4._ **

But he's loved her smile since the beginning.

On their very first day on earth, when he'd been almost too preoccupied in Octavia and the bracelets to notice anything else, he'd looked over, and seen her. If he closes his eyes he can remember every detail about that moment. The way she stood balanced on the door of the drop ship, breathing in the air, her cheeks rosy and her eyes shining brightly as she smiled, showing off her bright white teeth and a scar on the inside of her bottom lip.

He'd wanted to kiss her right there, but only for half a second, and hell if he knew that. Perhaps, if she hadn't been such a stubborn, optimistic, amazing leader, he would have acted on that feeling earlier. Or perhaps he would have been too much of a coward.

But now, as he sits on the beach, staring up at the stars, he realizes that what he felt, staring at the naïve, younger version of her, was love. And, hell, he wishes that he'd acted on it. And he wishes that he could be the reason for that smile.

There's a soft noise beside him and he turns, coming face to face with...her. "What are you doing out here, Princess." He drawls, leaning back ever so slightly and glancing up at her. God she looks beautiful. "I could say the same about you." She says, sitting down on the sand next to him. "You know I hate parties." He mutters, flicking a bit of sand of his shirt. "But what about you? Shouldn't a princess attend her own party?"   
"I'd rather be among one true friend that people I barely know."   
He looks up at her and he wonders what the hell she's doing sitting on the cool sand next to him when she deserves a throne of stars.   
"Damn Clarke, do you have any idea what you do to me?" The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.   
"I embarrass you? Yah, I get that a lot," Her cheeks flush. "You know, back on the Ark, when my father was still alive, he used to-  
"God Clarke, shut-up." And he kisses her, hard.

* * *

Also on [Wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/86769118-a-throne-of-stars-1)

 


End file.
